


Rain Check

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, a really teeny tiny hint at past Jinhwan/Chanwoo, top!Jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 times they want to do it and the one time they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**1\. The bar**

  
"You know I've never seen someone your size drink a gallon of whiskey and not even stumble. That's impressive."

Jinhwan's in the middle of a bender when a stranger interrupts him. A very handsome but kind of young stranger. 

"Well that's none of your business is it?"

The stranger chuckles and Jinhwan has a hard time holding onto his stool for the first time that night. 

"I was kind of hoping it would be."

Jinhwan can only imagine what the stranger would look like wearing a smirk and nothing else. Maybe it doesn't have to be just his imagination though.

"Look, I kind of want to get really drunk right now without anyone getting in my way so, rain check?"

The glimmer in the strangers' eyes darkens a bit and Jinhwan pretends not to notice. 

"Sure."

**2\. The beach**

  
"Bobby! Come back here with my sunscreen!"

His feet are dirty from the city sand and Bobby's really not making him feel any better about this situation. He's pretty sure the burn he's getting will last a lifetime. 

He stops in his tracks when he spots him. The guy looks familiar and Jinhwan has a hard time putting his finger on it. His black hair shines under the sun and it hits him. The blonde from the bar. 

"You okay?"

Bobby's back by his side, a little bit out of breath and kind of worried. Jinhwan jabs him in the stomach before making Bobby run after him, towards the handsome stranger. 

Everyone else calls it an accident but Jinhwan knows what he did was on purpose. He still pretends it wasn't. 

"Sorry-"

The stranger falls on the dirtiest sand Jinhwans' ever seen yet nothing or no one could make him get up from his spot on top of him. The strangers' abdomen quivers as his knees bury themselves deeper in ash and cigarettes. 

Jinhwan decides it's time for the joke of the century when his chest turns pinker than the bloom on his cheeks.

"You know maybe you should get that awful burn on your face checked. Or do you want some sunscreen?"

Bobby cackles behind him as the stranger sits upright pushing him off with hesitation that lasts just a second too long. 

"Well maybe you should get your eyes checked. I was standing in the middle of nothing. Not that hard to miss."

Jinhwan feels his own cheeks burn and tries disguising his embarrassment with a smirk. And the sunscreen held tightly in front of his swimming trunks. 

"So who is this hunk? And how do you know him?"

Bobby wiggles his eyebrows as he stands next to them, holding out his hand to shake. Jinhwan doesn't admit that his heart skips a beat when the strangers says his name.

"I'm Junhoe. And no we don't know each other. I've just seen this elf around town that's all."

Bobby cackles again as Jinhwans' arms cross on their own accord. He thinks it's safe to let his trunks show.

"No one can call me elf besides this asshole behind me," He punches Bobby for emphasis "who can't stop laughing for some very good reason I assume." 

He gives Bobby a pointed stare before averting it to the stranger. To Junhoe.

"Well I already did. Have a nice day fellows, and please, _please_ call a doctor. It'd do you good."

Junhoe leaves them standing under the sun, Bobby's laughter filling Jinhwan's ears as a permanent red spreads over Jinhwans' skin for weeks. He tries to convince himself it's the sun and not the presence of a certain someone on his mind. 

**3\. The school**

  
"Oh god, this is the last thing I need right now."

Junhoe moans as Jinhwan creeps closer, hair a bit gelled today and for reasons he won't disclose even to himself, he's happy it is. 

"Me? Do I really possess the power to ruin your day? _Aww!_ " 

Junhoe looks as if he's trying not to snarl at him and it makes Jinhwan realise how much he hates how hard he has to hide the actual delight of seeing him. A _delight_ that's getting a bit out of hand at a very unfortunate moment.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Junhoe's going through some papers, bow tie tightly around his neck. Jinhwan wonders how come fashion crimes look good on him. He thinks it's the glass of wine spritzer he had a week ago talking.

"For your information, I'm called Jinhwan. And I work here, duh."

Junhoe moans again this time and Jinhwan fights long and hard not to imagine that moan right next to his ear and in a completely different situation. 

"I-you.. teach??"

Jinhwan nods, noticing how close they've gotten and _wow_ how did that happen?

"I'm into biology and stuff. Wouldn't really say you're the teacher type though."

Junhoe's arms bump his making him feel goosebumps that should've spread over his skin years ago.

"I'd say the exact same thing about you."

They stare each other off for what seems like years before the bell rings and Mr. Kim grabs Junhoes' arm to show him around. 

Jinhwan doesn't remember getting to class that day. Nor the wine spritzer he has at a local bar. _Hopes_ not to remember.

**4\. The birthday party**

"Wait wait wait..you're dating _him_?"

Jinhwan's waiting for Bobby's guests to arrive when his best friend, supposed best friend, _'you should've told me about this sooner!!_ ' , tells him about his new partner. Who happens to be the princpical. _His_ principal.

"You're fucking Kim Hanbin??"

Bobby jumps before he can continue on, hand landing on his mouth with finesse. Jinhwan doesn't want to know where or how he acquired it. 

"Shhh!! Stop screaming!"

He gives him a cold stare yet Bobby's hand stays put.

"-I can-how-he's 80 ye-" 

Bobby removes his hand when Jinhwan decides to spit on it, finally able to express his opinion without care. 

"How did this happen? He's literally like 80 years old Bob!! He wears turtlenecks for god's sake!"

Bobby's eyes cast downwards as he thinks of what to say, hand cupping his nape that begins to redden. 

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you're actually in love?"

Jinhwan waits for Bobby's usual hard shake of the head and a mumble about 'not being that kind of a guy'. It never happens. 

Instead Bobby laughs nervously, cheeks red and arms a bit shaky. Jinhwan feels sorry for him now, hugs him while faking his mothers' accent, making the usual Bobby appear again. 

"God you're so annoying." He shoves him off before continuing "But uhh.. yeah. I think I'm actually in love. And before you can tease me about this you have to finally admit that you are too."

If Jinhwan were drinking he'd choke to death. He blames Bobby for this too like he blames him for everything.

"Oh come on! Of course you know what I'm talking about. The hot music teacher. Broody, loves black clothes, sometimes stripes that remind you of the 'hot Elvis' era, talks about cooking for his family a lot?"

Jinhwan holds in the sigh he's kept there for months now. 

"Yeah I know the guy. Of course I know him. But I'm not _in love_ with him. As if."

Bobby groans and before Jinhwan can hit him he interrupts with a thought Jinhwan hoped he'd never say out loud. 

"But you are attracted to him. And you think he's cute. And funny. Why not try it out? Besides, good bickering means good sex. Trust me, I've tried it."

Jinhwan gags at that. 

"I really don't want to know how."

Bobby cackles once more before the guests start arriving, leaving Jinhwan thinking about his words for longer than he would like to. 

**5\. The after party**

  
"Drinking again I see."

Junhoe's behind him and Jinhwan kind of hates and kind of really likes how his presence, the sound of his voice, is enough to give him goosebumps for a day. A week even. 

"Yes. Am enjoying myself. You should try it too, maybe that stick up your ass will finally loosen enough for you to get it out."

Junhoe snorts into his drink, Jinhwan suspects it's a margarita by the smell of it on his breath. 

"Ouch."

Jinhwan's turned around enough to see his expression. The more he drinks the softer it gets and Jinhwan hates admitting how much he likes it. How many times he's imagined the same expression, the same soft cheeks under his lips with a color that couldn't even be called 'cherry red' spreading over them. 

"I guess If I take that stick out then I'd definitely need a replacement. You offering?"

Jinhwan turns around at that, head spinning a little by the alcohol and by the words he just heard. Junhoe chuckles again yet it sounds heavier. Like it's stuck behind the lump in his throat. The lust in his eyes. 

Jinhwan hears his own voice lower. Feels the heavy breaths he takes as he responds with a 'yes'. 

**_6\. The bed_ **

  
"I didn't expect company so forgive the mess."

Junhoe's kissing the tip of his ear and Jinhwan has a hard time concentrating on where they are or how to breathe. 

"Relax. I wouldn't care even if you lived in a cave."

Jinhwans' snort gets lost in Junhoes' throat. Jinhwan thinks he kisses like... no one he's ever met before. He likes it. 

"You've been driving me crazy since that first time I fucking saw you in that bar. God, I wanted to get my hands on this for-" Junhoe emphasizes his words with a squeeze to Jinhwans' ass "-years."

Jinhwans' snort gets lost in Junhoe's neck this time. His skin tastes sweet but with a tinge of salt. Like sweet and sour candy. Jinhwan almost laughs at the comparison. 

"You haven't even known me for years. It's been what.. 3 mon-"

Junhoe's lips are on his again and Jinhwan forgets what he wanted to say. 

They land on his bed a minute later, Junhoe's skinny jeans an obsticale Jinhwan didn't expect to come across. 

"You..uhh.. umm.."

Junhoe stops kissing his neck for a second, a second too long if you ask Jinhwan, to act shyer than he's ever been before. 

"I what? Spit it out June."

The other snorts at the nickname and bites his collarbone for it. The shudder that runs through him makes Junhoe's eagerness raise it's head, bumping into his hip with a necessity of a hormonal teen. 

"Do you want to top or bottom?"

The sigh Junhoe lets out tickles his skin and Jinhwan wonders if his goosebumps will ever subside. 

"Top. Definitely."

Junhoe seems to like the idea, whining into their kiss when Jinhwan grabs him through his boxers, the front of them wetter than he would've imagined. 

"Someone's eager I see."

Junhoe bites his lip for the remark and Jinhwan decides it's time to stop talking and get down to business. And that's exactly what he does. Lips wrapping around Junhoe's manhood through the cotton with finesse and technique he hopes the other's never seen before.

Judging from his moans Jinhwan thinks he's right. 

"Stop stop stop-I-want you in-" Jinhwan takes the moment to nip at his hipbone, Junhoe's cock twitching so hard that it almost hits him in the face. They both laugh for a good minute or two. 

"As you were saying.. you want me in you? I can make that happen."

Junhoe wiggles out of his boxers completely now, leaving his body vulnerable and naked in front of him. Jinhwan thinks of all the things he could do to him and maybe spends a little too much time on that.

"I said I wanted you in me _now._ Not next year."

Junhoe slides his hands down to his waist, letting him get a full view of what Jinhwan has in store. 

The shiver that runs through him at the sight tells Jinhwan that it'll be a good night. 

They spend what seems like an eternity kissing. Jinhwan finds it hard to think about joking when his mind is occupied with Junhoe. With the way his hands cup his jaw and his ass, the way his fingers scratch the scar on his lower back, the way his tongue slips out of his mouth ever so often to lick its way down his neck. The way this doesn't feel awkward at all and Jinhwan isn't sure what that means yet. 

"Okay I got the condom. You got any lube?"

Jinhwan has to get off his comfortable mattress called Junhoe to search for it. As he dives into his nighstand he feels a feather light kiss being planted on his back and then on his ass and then on his -

"Another time?"

Junhoe nods against the back of his thighs, breathing heavier than before. 

"Alright."

Sliding back  means Jinhwan gets a good two minute stare of how Junhoe looks, ravished on his bed under the slight glimmer of a streetlamp. Cock resting on his quivering belly and eyes completely dark. Jinhwan thinks his skin looks amberish but doesn't mention how Chanwoos' reminded him of ash wood. Doesn't think it needs mentioning at all from now on. 

He sits on top of him for a second, hand wrapping around his length, fighting with the packet of the old condom Junhoe carries around. Jinhwan can tell it's been sitting in his wallet for years. One side of it smelling of coins and making his fingers feel ashy like the sand. 

"Jesus, stop taking so long. I'm going to come if you don't-"

Junhoe starts babbling when two coated fingers enter him slowly. Jinhwan smirks to himself, loves how he can make anyone come undone with just a touch if he wants to. But somehow seeing Junhoe unravel feels better than any jab of words or fingers ever could. 

"Does it hurt?"

The cars have slowed down outside his window yet his heartbeat just keeps rising. 

"No it-it's good. Keep going."

His fingers sound obscene and Jinhwan tries not to touch himself yet but he just can't stop. Junhoe's eyelashes flutter in pleasure as Jinhwan crooks his fingers and lets them slide deeper. Cups his own balls with too much force for it to be enjoyable. 

"Yeah just one more and then I'm-I'm ready."

Junhoe's back arches up when he finds that spot. Rubs against it once. Twice. Makes Junhoe's eyeballs roll back in their sockets. 

"Wow yeah now-now-now-"

Jinhwan lets his fingers out quickly, Junhoe whining with his eyes still closed. 

"I'm at it you dick."

And then he's inside him. Hips brushing against his ass with every swift move he takes.  

Jinhwan doesn't think of much after that. Only amber and the way Junhoe tastes of sweet and sour candy. 

His fingers keep slipping from Junhoes' hips so he decides to push his legs over his shoulders. They both gasp when Jinhwans' cock hits that spot again, this time harder and deeper than before. 

Junhoe keeps trying to rip his sheets apart and Jinhwan tries to remember to reprimand him for it later. But right now all he wants is to kiss him to death. Kiss him until he knows that what this is is not for a night. Or a week. It's for a lifetime. 

So he does so, tongue pushing in just as deep as his dick. Junhoe pulls him in with their bodies intact like magnets, his fingernails scratching their way through his skin, looking for something to hold onto. 

He cums right before Junhoe calls him 'my little elfman'. Jinhwan thinks it's appropriate to kick him out of bed at that but doesn't think twice about cuddling him when he starts kissing his neck and never stops. 

Before he falls asleep, in the arms of a guy who's more than a stranger now, he decides he wants to know all about Junhoe's habit of cooking for his family. After all, he hopes he's gonna be a definite part of it from now on. He waits until the morning to realise that his hopes are too high. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this!! It came out of the blue and for those of you who read my other story then know that this was kind of a 'trying to get back into it' fic and i hope it wont be long before I update on fools!  
> And this is mature but not really explicit?? Am still a rookie with smut


End file.
